


A Parent From Another World

by Catlove004



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlove004/pseuds/Catlove004
Summary: !SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON 5!---After the war against Horde Prime ending in his death, Adora and the rest of the galaxy can finally be free of Horde Prime's control and destruction. After many years of rebuilding the universe and spreading magic across the universe, Adora has found herself engaged to Catra. She is incredibly happy, but something from her past begins to haunt her, something from her childhood, something that she is not ready to face alone. Something that Hordak might be aware of.
Relationships: Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1 - The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a spoiler warning for season 5! If you have not seen it I highly suggest you watch it first before reading this, but if you're here after watching season 5 then great! I hope you like my fanfic ^^

It was all finally over, the war against Horde Prime and his armies had finally ended in triumph of the rebellion and the galaxy was free from his grasp.

\---

"Get back here!" Queen Glimmer shouted as she chased Catra through the polished halls of the Brightmoom palace with nothing but a brush and strong sense of determination to tame Catra's wild hair. "Get away from me Sparkles!" Shouted Catra as she ran towards her and Adora's room in hopes of Adora protecting her from their friend's persistent nagging and grooming.

Adora was currently staring off into space in the small waterfall that her and Catra's room held. Something about all of this seemed familiar, almost as she had relived this exact memory before. She waved off the feeling of deja vu and looked down into her hand. The box she held was made of crystalized seashells that Queen Mermista and Glimmer had helped create after Adora announced to them that she would be proposing to Catra. Adora's thought was interrupted when Catra laughingly entered the room with Queen Glimmer right behind her. "Just let me brush it!" Glimmer laughed as she once again tried to brush Catra's hair. "No!" Yelped Catra in a light chuckle as she hid behind Adora "Don't let her touch me! She's gonna torture me!" Catra yelped as Adora looked at her with light concern before the concern melted in to light amusement when she saw Glimmer try to get to Catra with the purple brush. "Do you always have to be this dramatic?" Laughed Glimmer before her husband entered the room. "Come on, guys. If we are late to Scorpia's first ball she's gonna kill us" King Bow lightly smiled as he entered the room, embracing Glimmer when he approached her. "Fine! You're off the hook" Glimmer stated as she leaned into Bow's shoulder. "This time" Glimmer chuckled as Catra stuck her tongue at Glimmer with a light tease. 

Glimmer and Bow walked out through the door, holding hands as they began to prepare themselves for Scorpia's ball. But something was different about Adora, she stared off into space, realizing that this memory was one she had long ago. Before the defeat of Horde Prime and before her love of Catra had been realized. Catra looked back at Adora with light concern before holding her hand out to Adora "you coming?" Catra asked before Adora looked up at Catra and smiled "Yes Catra, but there is something I wanted to ask you" Adora proceeded to walk towards the door and closed it, "But there is something important that I wanted to ask you..." Adora blushed lightly  
as she grabbed the seashell box from her in-dress pocket and knelt down in front of Catra with some struggle since she did not want to wrinkle the dress she wore or accidentally dirty it by stepping on it. 

Catra looked down at her with shock, her cat like ears pointing downwards as she held her hands to her mouth. Adora opened the seashell box "Catra, will you marry me?" Adora asked as she looked up at her love with tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to fall and mess up her eyeliner that Glimmer had previously struggled to apply. "You IDIOT, of course I will!" Catra laughed as she embraced Adora, toppling them both over as Catra kissed Adora's face, a low purr growing in her throat as Adora began to cry with pure joy, messing up her eye liner and wrinkling her dress at the same time. 

\----

Glimmer was in the middle of re-applying Adora's eyeliner, squinting lightly as she focused on working on Adora's makeup. "So you finally did it?" Glimmer asked as she continued to apply the makeup. "Yeah, at first I thought she was going to say no, but I just had to do it, we've been dating for a while now, you know?" Adora couldn't help but smile widely as she sat there with Glimmer finishing up the makeup. "Yes Adora, I know" Glimmer lightly chuckled, happy for her friend's joy. "I still can't believe you managed to tear a hole in your dress, what were you two doing?" Glimmer asked with a raised eyebrow before she moved onto Adora's lipstick. Glimmer noticed how Adora's face began to flush a deep red when she brought up the hole in the dress as well as notice how a nervous smirk began to grow on her lips. Glimmer was lightly annoyed but waved off the feeling, this wasn't the first time that Catra and Adora had ripped clothing during their "Wrestling matches" and it would not be the last. "Try to take off your clothes before you initiate in such...aldutery" Glimmer said as she pulled away the lipstick. "Aw yes, because me and Catra are the ONLY ones who do that stuff" Adora smirked as she teased Glimmer. Glimmer elbowed her lightly with a chuckle before Bow entered the room with Catra. "Is everyone ready?" Bow asked as Glimmer stood up and kissed his cheek. Adora got up wearing a different white dress with golden trim, holding her arm out for Catra who quickly grabbed it and kissed Adora's lips once again before breaking apart to face Bow and Glimmer "Ready" Adora and Catra said in unison as they walked out with Glimmer and Bow, being escorted by two Brightmoon guards who lead them to the hovering space craft that would lead to Scorpia's ball. 

\---

Adora laughed happily as she danced around with Catra, not following a beat. News spread quickly among the princesses about how Adora had proposed to Catra and were currently planning a wedding. "And you owe me 20 sodas" Glimmer chuckled as Mermista groaned in a sigh and gave Glimmer a coupon labeled 'I.O.U'. "If it had been a day later then I would have been right" Mermista huffed as Sea hawk continued to bask in his wife's lap. "Yeah but you weren't!" Glimmer stuck her tongue out at Mermista who elbowed glimmer, resulting in the two of them laughing.

Adora continued to twirl around without a rhythm with Catra in her arms. She had never felt so happy in her life, surrounded by her loved ones, her friends, her...family. Adora stared down at the ring she gave Catra that was now placed on her lover's feline finger. It was a large crystalized pearl that glowed slightly in the light, something about it seemed strange...other worldly, almost as if it was not from Etheria. 

\---

Adora opened her eyes to a dark abyss of sparkling stars, except this wasn't her body, at least not the one she had grown into, she began to look around. This wasn't Etheria, this was another broken planet that seemed to be empty and dead, the only thing that she could see was a large crystal palace of light. "Oh precious how'd you get out here?" Cooed a sweet and feminine voice. Adora looked behind her and saw a tall pale women with bright brunette hair and large green eyes. She wore a gown made of light and placed on her head was a crown that seemed to be made out of pure starlight. "Come precious, we mustn't keep him waiting, you know how he gets" the woman purred as she lifted baby adora off the ground and carried her towards the palace of light. 

"ADORA!" shouted a familiar voice. Adora was blinded by the palace of light and crystal. "ADORA!" Catra shouted, slapping Adora's face. Adora opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground in the middle of the ballroom floor, everyone staring at her in concern and confusing. "Wher-...what happened?" Adora groaned as she picked up her head from the ground. "You just fainted! Are you ok? Do you need water? Are you dying!?" Catra asked the list of questions in fear as Glimmer rushed over "She's not dying, she's probably just tired, come Adora, we should get you off the ground" Glimmer said as Bow and Catra helped Adora off the ground and guided her to a seat. Something about that dream seemed like a distant memory...something that seemed...real.


	2. Chapter 2 - King Of Dryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years Hordak and Entrapta have built up a monopoly that had spread through out the known universe, expanding bit only their knowledge of the galaxy but also their digital empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will mostly be explaining the life that Hordak and Entrapta have began over the three years after the war against Horde Prime.

A Horde clone entered the Dryl kitchen, wearing a tight formed white turtle neck sweater and skinny jeans. He was humming a cheerful tune with a small smile as he turned on the oven, which set off an alarm. The Clone yelped, startled by the alarm as loud foot stomps began rushing towards his direction 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Yelled another clone, his hair dyed a dark raven blue and his green glowing eyes covered by red contact lenses. 

"Oh I was making breakfast!" Chirped the cheerful clone. 

Hordak groaned and walked over, turning off the oven and grabbing the smiling clone by the ear, turning the once dopey grin into a small frown. 

"Ah! Ear! Ear!" Yelped the clone as he followed after Hordak to try and not inflict more pain on himself by standing in one spot. 

"Remember what happened last time when you tried cooking by yourself?" Hordak growled, not raising his voice but keeping it stern and deep. 

"Oh come one Brother, It wasn't THAT bad" yelped the clone before Hordak released his ear when they were far from the kitchen and in front of the head chef's sleeping quarters. 

"Really? So burning down half of the Dryl palace wasn't a 'big deal'?" Growled Hordak, turning around to face the clone who once again held a dopey and nervous grin. 

The clone began to twiddle his thumbs as his ears pointed downward. He looked down at the ground hoping not to face Hordak's glare. 

Hordak sighed "listen, I don't want you cooking without supervision, that means if you want to cook, you'll have to have the chefs keep an eye on you, got it Ron?" Hissed Hordak as he checked his watch to see what time it was. 

The clone that was addressed as Ron smiled and nodded, saluting his brother and proceeding to barge into the chef's quarters and wake them all up. Hordak pushed back his messied hair and tightened the rope that was on his bathrobe, proceeding to walk back to his own room. 

\----

Over the years Hordak and Entrapta had expanded their research of the galaxy and had even started building three different businesses, one for developing tech, one for expanding it to the universe, and the other for designing and modeling new age clothing that incorporates tech into the clothing itself. With Hordak and his closest brother being the face of it all. 

Hordak's closest brother was Ron Hordak, originally called 'Wrong Hordak' but Entrapta thought of giving him a different and more positive name. Wrong Hordak picked the name Ron, something simple and dull. Hordak originally objected to calling him Ron, thinking of calling him something that was much more dignified but Entrapta liked the simplicity of the name, so that was the end of the conversation. 

Hordak entered the bedroom that he shared with his Queen. He smiled softly as he found her unconscious body face-first in the mountain of pillows they called a bed. Hordak gently pecked her forehead and picked her up, waking her from her slumber as he placed her next to his chest. Entrapta yawned and stretched her arms out, rubbing her eyes to open. 

"Morning lab partner" Hordak purred as he leaned against the wall. Entrapta was about to say something before Ron barged into the room with what appeared to be breakfast, if you could even call it that. 

"Morning closest brother and sister!" Chirped Ron as he placed down the silver tray of food. Ron proceeded to sit down beside them, not seeming to get the idea that Hordak and Entrapta were having a personal moment. 

Hordak was about to speak before Entrapta cut him off "Morning Partner 2!" She chirped and jumped out of Hordak's embrace to give Ron his hug and thanks for making them breakfast. 

Hordak sat up and once again pushed back his messied hair and proceeded to count to 10 to ease his anger. Hordak looked at the dish that Ron had prepared, it looked like it was both burnt and raw, if that was even possible. 

Ron smiled and handed Entrapta her mini eggs that looked rather decent. Hordak assumed that the chefs had intervened half way to stop Ron from ruining any other food. 

"Oh so tiny and cute!" Entrapta chirped, using her hair to hold the plate and lift the fork to enjoy her miniature eggs that most likely came from a smaller species of bird. 

Ron handed Entrapta a tall glass of sparkling cider, aware of how his 'sister' enjoyed fizzy beverages. Ron had turned his attention to his brother, looking at him with wide eyes, seeking for his brother's opinion on his cooking skills. Hordak knew that his brother seeked positive feedback but also knew that his brother was terrible at cooking, so he would have to fake it. Over the years of dealing with his brother's sensitive, naive, and airheaded personality Hordak had began to learn how to act, often getting lessons from Double Trouble, who had made a habit of sneaking into the palace without permission. Often bumping into the staff as well as talking with Ron.

Hordak looked down at his plate once again, staring at the sad excuse of a meal. It appeared to be two partially burnt and raw eggs with assorted amounts of what appeared to be charcoal.

"Um...Ron, what is this?" Asked Hordak, pointing at what he assumed to be coal. 

"Oh! That's fried up veggies!" Chirped Ron as he pointed to Entrapta's plate. 

Hordak looked at Entrapta's plate, seeing a rather lovely assortment of chopped up and fried bell peppers, onions, and mushrooms. At this point Hordak began to question whether or not the staff truly liked him or if they wanted to see him get food poisoning. Hordak once again met his brother's excited gaze as he sat crisscross on the ground next to Hordak, waiting to see his brother's reaction to the meal he had personally made for him. Hordak took a mental sigh and prepared himself emotionally, physically, and mentally for the abomination that Ron had cooked up for him. 

Hordak picked up a fork-full of raw egg and burnt veggies and proceeded to put it into his mouth. Hordak began to chew, to be fair that breakfast tasted much better in comparison to the other dishes he had tried from his brother. That, or he had become desensitized to his brother's cooking. 

"It's...delightful" Hordak muttered out as he forced himself to swallow the egg and burnt veggies, acting out a kind yet weak smile. 

Entrapta held back the need to laugh as she could tell that Hordak didn't at all find his brother's dish "delightful". 

"Really!?" Asked Ron, his small smile turning into a wide grin

"Really" Hordak spoke before putting his plate to the side. 

"But Entrapta and I must really start getting ready for the ball tonight" Hordak said, trying to get Ron out of their room. 

"Oh can I come along this time!?" Asked Ron in cheerful tone.

This took Hordak off guard since most of the time Ron rarely ever cared about leaving the palace, often wanting to stay and play games with Imp or attempt to play pranks on the chefs which was nothing more than him moving random stuff in the kitchen around. But he would feel so much guilt over it that he would apologize to the chefs personally, so much so that he would end up crying in front of the chefs. Even though most of the time the chefs didn't even notice anything out of place, but either way they always enjoyed Ron's company since he could reach into high places and carry heavy items such as bags of flour. 

"Why do you wish to come along?" Hordak asked with a raised brow. 

"No reason! I just thought it would be enjoyable to partake in a social experiment!" Ron smiled as he took Entrapta's empty plate to have it cleaned as well as Hordak's. 

Hordak could see through the obvious lie that Ron had built upon wanting to 'partake in a social experiment'. Ron had never shared much interest in doing research or studying about the social structures of one's society, nor showing interest in making friends who did not live or rest outside the palace. But Hordak decided on not saying anything, assuming that he would find out Ron's ulterior motive behind wanting to go to the ball later. Hordak looked to Entrapta's approval first on whether or not she would allow Ron to go. Entrapta gave a small smile and a nod, approving the fact that he could go. 

"Yes, but only as long as you promise to be well behaved and wear suitable clothing for the ball" Hordak said, lifting himself off the ground and helping Entrapta off the ground. 

"Wonderful! I'll prepare my suit!" Ron yelped in excitement, taking the plates and leaving the room. 

Hordak sighed and followed Entrapta to the bathing room. The bathing room was large and held up by tall marble pillars that were covered in alien plant life that came from planets that Hordak and Entrapta did business with. Entrapta took off her bathrobe and jumped into the large jacuzzi-like bathtube. Hordak smiled and followed after her, taking off his robe and slowly slipping into the large bathtub. Hordak began to wash Entrapta's hair using a comb and some shampoo. 

"I think after tonight we could do some tests on the new solar-powered military ships we have been working on, especially since we have to rewire the whole system because it keeps overheating the engine" Entrapta spoke as Hordak nodded approvingly, listening to her explain the whole system to him for the 30th time. 

Hordak never grew tired of her lengthy talks, always enjoying her excitement each time she talked about tech and how she would always have something new to add, whether or not it was related to the discussion at hand didn't really matter to him, he just simply loved hearing her voice. 

"What do you think Hordak?" Asked Entrapta in small smile. 

"I think that's an excellent idea, especially since the client who ordered them are expecting them soon, not to mention it would be enjoyable to have a quick joy ride before we let them go" Hordak reminded Entrapta who began to pout. 

She didn't really enjoy trading her machines for currency, especially since she would usually get personally attached to them. Hordak even remembered a time Entrapta named a simple loading ship called 'Dorthy' and he had to postpone the order and remake a new ship by hand because Entrapta refused to let go of it, she still had it in their personal ship yard. 

"I know you don't enjoy it love but don't worry, after we sell the ships we can decorate Dorthy and Darla however you wish" Hordak purred, trying to cheer up his wife. 

"Can we spray paint Dorthy to look like a giant cat!?" Asked Entrapta with a large smile. 

Hordak sighed lightly and nodded "we could cover her in glitter, as long as it made you happy" he chuckled, unwilling to kill her joy. 

\----

Hordak had quickly dried off with Entrapta and began doing his make up. Entrapta rarely wore make up, only every putting on lipstick and occasional blush. Hordak on the other hand would apply eyeliner, black lipstick, pale white foundation and even line the black lines on his face with black lipstick as well. 

He helped entrapta into her comfortable long sleeved shirt with an oil stain. Hordak would try to convince her on occasion to wear a simple tux or dress but she would usually refuse, often explaining to Hordak how she would feel uncomfortable in tight suits, to which Hordak would stop pressing on. 

"Hordak do you know where my observing goggles are?" Entrapta asked to which Hordak tossed her the stretchable purple goggles. 

"Thank you!" Entrapta smiled before going to call Kyle and Rogelio since they were often the ones to look after Imp when her and Hordak were off on business trips.

Hordak put on a long back slit dress with the right sleeve missing and wearing long elegant black gloves. He placed on a few purple crystal earrings with a pair or black thigh-high boots to match. Once Hordak finished getting dressed he went to check on Ron, who had somehow managed to screw up putting on a clip-on bow tie. 

Hordak fixed his brother's tie and began guiding both Entrapta and Ron to the hover craft that would lead them to tonight's ball.  
But first Hordak left Kyle and Rogelio with a long list of things to do before and after putting Imp into bed, explaining in detail on how to put Imp to sleep, though it was really unnecessary since Rogelio and Kyle were basically Imp's second parents. Entrapta soon called for Hordak, getting impatient to the wait, to which Hordak told Kyle and Rogelio to follow the list and steps before heading onto the hover craft, leaving to Scorpia's ball. 

Hordak was lightly nervous, especially with how the queens still were partially aggressive towards him, though he couldn't blame them since he was a dictator of etheria for nearly 4 decades and he was still in the process of fixing his mistakes by partaking in community service and spending most of his half of the fortune that him and Entrapta make towards fixing Etherian kingdoms that he had previously destroyed. 

Once the three of them had arrived, Entrapta immediately began to explore the newly built palace of Plumeria. After the war Scorpia and Perfuma had began to see one another on a romantic level. Perfuma helped in the rebuilding of Scorpia's kingdom that was once called the frightzone but was simply renamed to be part of Plumeria after the wedding between Scorpia and Perfuma had occurred. 

Ron attempted to sneak off, but not before Hordak caught him in the act. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Hordak as he looked at his brother with a raised brow. 

"O-oh! I'm just heading off to go mingle with the others, you know how it is, making friends and such!" Ron nervously chuckled. 

Hordak would have pressed on but decided against it, giving his brother freedom for the night without him breathing down his neck. Ron hugged his brother happily before running off into the crowd of people, almost seeming to be looking for someone. 

Hordak sat alone at a table, enjoying some alone time and not being the center of gossip for once. Everytime Hordak found himself at one of the Queens's balls he would usually be the center of gossip and targeted hate, for obvious reasons from his past. However, now the new thing that appeared to be on people's minds was the new engagement of Catra and Adora, something that everyone knew was going to happen eventually, they just never knew when. 

\----

The night grew older as Hordak sipped on some fizzy water and walked around, observing the designs of the newly made tapestries of Perfuma's and Scorpia's wedding. He couldn't help but feel happy for the two, though he would never dare speak to either of them or any of the Queens for that matter. 

A loud thump stopped the cheerful music from playing, Hordak turned to see Adora lying in the middle of the dancefloor with everyone staring down at her, including her fiance. Queen Glimmer and King Bow quickly ran to their friend's side, helping her off the ground as Adora slowly began to regain consciousness. Hordak thought nothing much of it before a clear and burning pain was felt in his head. Hordak held back signs of showing pain and instead headed out into the palace gardens. 

Hordak groaned in pain before the world around him began to turn black.


	3. Chapter 3 - Royal Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak finds himself in a distant memory while Queens Scorpia and Perfuma are preparing a small get-together for their close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my second time typing this chapter since the last one just deleted itself, so you can already tell I am a bit salty, anyway I hope you have a great day and enjoy the chapter ^^

The world slowly began to drift away from darkness as Hordak found himself in a large ball-like room, surrounded by a crowd of horde clones with a few different alien species also in the crowd. The room was held together by tall marble pillars with green-flamed oil lamps being hung from the ceiling. The lamps created an eerie and sickly green light for everyone to see through.

"Come forward little brother" purred a familiar tone of voice. 

Hordak walked forward where the crowd departed to leave space for a walkway, doing as the voice demanded. Hordak remembered that tone of voice, it wasn't the voice itself that distracted him, he and countless other clones had that same voice, but none of them had that tone of coldhearted confidence.

Hordak stood in front of the being who ordered him forward. The being lifted his chin upwards so that Hordak would face the being and as his intuition suggested, it was his creator, Horde prime. 

"Look on my brothers at the highest among you, the one you will seek for when my thoughts can't reach you, the one you will seek for order when on the battlefield, the one who will establish order on countless planets in my name and my light, from this day forward you will be titled as general and my second in command" Prime spoke loud enough for his words to ring loudly in the air as the crowd of clones and other alien species looked to him and applauded. 

Horde prime began to de-robe Hordak, taking off the pure white robe and replacing it with a dark gray one instead, to signify his difference among the clones. Hordak knew that his brothers were angry and jealous of him. He could sense each and everyone of their thoughts for they were all connected to the hivemind, one hosted by Horde Prime, the one every brother worshipped, loved, and feared. 

If one clone were to be given slightly more praise than the others, the others would only wish and praise the idea of tormenting and killing their praised brother, creating a never ending cycle of hate and jealousy that would always end in Prime's favor. 

\-----

"HORDAK?!" Shouted a familiar voice that interrupted Hordak's reliving of his past memories.

"Hordak!" The voice shouted once again as Hordak opened his eyes. 

"There you are! I was looking for you!" Entrapta shouted as she pounced onto Hordak, wrapping her purple pigtails around him. 

"Come on! Scorpia and Perfuma just invited us to a sleep over! Isn't that neat!?" Entrapta chirped excitedly as she picked up Hordak off the ground and dragged him back to the palace. 

Hordak followed after her and began to panick, he always felt uncomfortable around the other queens and kings and now he would have to "rest" next to them. But he wouldn't tell his wife about his mixed feelings, not wanting to kill her joy for seeing her friends. 

\----

Scorpia and Perfuma guided everyone of their close friends to a large room that had a few waterfalls flowing out of the walls and into a small pond full of lily pads and koi fish. Above hung a chandelier made of vines that trapped in a large group of lightening flies. The room was relatively empty except for the mountain of pillows and blankets that were left lying on the ground for everyone to sleep on. 

Glimmer, Bow, Catra, and Adora were already in the room with everyone crowding in on Adora to see if she was alright. 

"Do you need some water?" Perfuma asked as she walked over to check on her guest.

"I'm fine really, I just sort of fainted on the ground, and for the last time, I'm not DYING" Adora huffed as she looked up at a worried Bow who everyone assumed had been asking her that question for the past 15 minutes. 

"Are you sure Blondie?" Catra purred as she leaned onto Adora, attempting to ease her lover's annoyance with a light tease.

Adora simply smirked and nodded as she leaned back into Catra's embrace.

"Great! I'll go get the snacks!" Perfuma chirped as she left the room.

\---

Everyone began to settle down in the room once Entrapta began giving a full lecture about her knowledge of the known universe, using holograms and pictures to further explain what she was describing. Her lecture intrigued Bow but was about to make Mermista fall asleep from boredom. Perfuma and Glimmer were currently having a small side conversation with Scorpia resting in her wife's lap. 

Hordak sat alone in the corner, watching his wife from a small distance since he would rather not accidentally anger one of the Queens. Last time he did that it was when he made the mistake of getting to close to Mermista who immediately sent him flying in the air with a large wave. The incident caused a small rift between Entrapta and Mermista, but they had forgiven each other a while ago when Hordak swallowed his pride and apologized to Mermista for existing near her, who then apologized to Entrapta for attacking her husband. 

Hordak began to think about why he had that sudden remembrance of his past life, why had he relived that terribly wonderful day of celebration for his promotion? Why did he enjoy reliving that memory when he could enjoy this new life he built with Entrapta? Hordak's train of thought had been interrupted when Seahwak wrapped his arm around his neck and began to ask him a few questions. 

"Say my fellow king, have you ever thought of growing a mustache?" Seahawk asked as he began to lean on Hordak, which without his amor caused tremendous pain due to his defect. 

"No" hordak said plainly, holding back a snarl as he attempted to get Seahawk off him

"What about a beard? I think you would look good with one" Seahawk smiled, trying to start a conversation. 

"Clones can't grow facial hair of any kind" Hordak sighed as he continued to try and get Seahawk's arm off his neck. 

"What about armpit hair!?" Asked the young queen Frosta as she leaned on Hordak's right shoulder, causing more pain to an already annoyed Hordak 

Over the years Frosta had aged into a young adult, able to take the title as queen instead of princess since she often had her kingdom looked after by a queen regent who was her older cousin. 

Hordak was about to answer Frosta's question before being interrupted by Mermista. 

"What about chest hair?" She asked, leaning onto Seahawk who was leaning onto Hordak, once again causing more stinging pain onto Hordak's body. 

Hordak was about to speak before being interrupted once again, it being Catra who interrupted him this time. 

"Oh, are we talking about body hair? Cause I got this gross story about Sparkles over there, you see one time-" 

"CATRA!" Glimmer interrupted Catra and attempted to pounce onto Catra, but Catra dodged it, resulting in Glimmer rolling into Hordak's back.

Hordak was just about to screech in pain before catching himself in the act and biting his lower lip instead, now having the weight of four people on him was really starting to tick him off. The situation was only made worse when Catra decided to attack Glimmer, sending them both tumbling into Hordak's back which resulted in him falling over face first into the ground. 

"Oh dear..." Seahawk muttered as he looked down at Hordak 

"Is he ok?" Mermista asked as she looked down at Hordak's unmoving body. 

"Did he just DIE!?" Frosta yelped. 

Hordak was currently counting to 100, trying not to strangle anyone as he decided on keeping his face down and contemplating where it all went wrong. 

Catra and Glimmer were currently wrestling ontop of Hordak before getting pulled off by Entrapta's lavender hair. She tore them apart from one another so they would stop fighting and helped her Husband off the ground. When Hordak lifted his face off the ground the purple tendrils wrapped around Catra and Glimmer tightened when Entrapta saw her husband's bottom lip bleeding. 

Perfuma de-escalated the situation by using her vines to put Catra and Glimmer in time out and guiding both Entrapta and Hordak to the medical room. Hordak kept insisting that he was fine and could simply wash up at the bathroom but Entrapta was not having any of it. 

Catra's tail flicked around angrily as she was tied up in vines in the corner next to Glimmer. 

"But as I was saying, this one time I found Sparkles here in the bathroom smelling her own-" 

"Catra I swear to Etheria I will hurt you if you finish that sentence!" Glimmer interrupted Catra once again. 

\----

The night grew old as everyone settled down. Frosta had began sleeping ontop of Scorpia's back who had rested her head on Perfuma's lap. Glimmer and Bow shared a blanket while Mermista were sleeping in the small koi pond with Seahawk sleeping on a bean bag next to the pond. Catra and Adora shared a flat mat-bed where Catra slept at the foot of it since she would often feel overheated when Adora tried to cuddle her in her sleep.  
Hordak was sitting against the wall, letting Entrapta sleep on his lap with a blanket. Hordak never really slept, and when he did it was usually no longer than an hour and a half and very rarely was it over 3 hours. 

Adora continued to shift in her bed as she tried to sleep, but she couldn't, always finding herself sitting up on her mat. She looked down at Catra and softly smiled, petting behind Catra's ears before getting up and walking down the hall outside the room. As she walked around she would occasionally bump into random guards, but they would leave her alone since they had been reminded by Queen Scorpia that she was one of their guests. 

Adora walked around the empty halls of the Plumerian palace, finding herself leaning against the frame of an opened window. The palace was built from the main building of the frightzone so Adora knew where she was, the only difference is that plants had began to grow around the walls and the only form of light that she would find were fireflies or lightening bugs buzzing around in boxes made of see-through fabric screens. 

Something that caught Adora's attention when she looked out into the palace gardens was a dark figure wondering around alone in the gardens. Adora being her heroic self jumped out the window and landed in a pile of small shrubs, in pursuit of the shadowy figure.


	4. Chapter 4 - Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora runs in pursuit of the figure in the garden, shortly after she finds herself in another distant dream, one that she feels empty inside afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the long wait. I have been a little busy with school ending and personal stuff but now that summer is here I plan on posting a bit more frequently. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Bye! ^^

Adora ran after the dark figure, shouting after it. 

"Hey! Who are you?! Reveal yourself intruder!" She called out. 

The figure continued to run in the gardens of the Plumerian palace, dodging between the dense hedges and shrubs. Adora continued to run after them, not summoning Shera, reasoning that she did not need her in order to catch the stranger. 

As Adora continued to run a very noticable and piercing pain crept from her neck to her head. When it first came she tried to ignore it, deciding that she was fine, but the pain only became harder and harder to endure, right until she fell on to the garden ground. The shadowy figure only continued to run deeper into the palace gardens. Adora laid on the ground, fighting herself to stay awake, even attempting to summon She-ra but the world around her slowly turned black and she succumbed to the darkness.

\------

Catra woke up on the mat that she and her fiance shared, only to find the spot where Adora had been sleeping wad empty. Catra sighed lightly and looked around, only seeing two red dots in the darkness of the room. Catra was about to hiss before realizing it was just Hordak, Catra never really knew if Hordak slept or not, back in the Horde she would always see Hordak active or at the very least awake, although come to think of it she never really saw any of the alien clones sleep, not even Ron. As she continued to ponder that thought Hordak pointed towards the door, realizing that Catra was awake and most likely wondering where Adora was. Catra noticed and got up, heading towards the door to find her fiance.

Catra walked throughout the Plumerian palace, looking for Adora. Catra was wondering where she was before she saw that the kitchen lights were on. She thought nothing of it until she herd Scorpia's voice. 

"Are you sure it'll fit?" Asked Scorpia. 

Catra looked back towards the opened door that lead to kitchen. 

"Of course it will! I have faith that it will!" Chirped a clone voice. 

Catra's curiosity peaked and she walked into the kitchen, finding Scorpia putting a large cake pan into the oven, with the help of a horde clone, noticing how the Clone's hair was curled and wore a pink-hearted apron, realizing that it was Ron. Catra attempted to back away, but on her way out her heel bumped into the corner ot the door making it creak and causing her to stub her heel. 

"Motherfucker!" Hissed Catra as she grabbed her foot in pain. 

Scorpia and Ron whipped their heads around to find Catra jumping around on one leg, grabbing onto the other one with her hands. 

"Wild cat?" Scorpia spoke up, turning her attention towards her as Ron began to fix up some vanilla frosting. 

"Hey Scorpia" Catra replied weekly, still feeling a light pain in her heel. 

Scorpia rushed over, her eyes full of worry as she picked up Catra and set her down on a chair. 

"Are you ok? Did you break your foot? Oh I don't know what I'll do if your foot is broken!" Scorpia yelped as she began frantically looking around for a first aid kit, which was not really necessary since at most Catra's heel would bruise in time. 

"I'm fine Scorpia, I just stubbed my heel" Catra sighed and got up attempting to leave, feeling guilty around Scorpia. Even if her friend had forgiven her for the years of abuse she gave her, Catra still never truly forgave herself.

"Well, where are you going?" Scorpia asked. 

"I'm just looking for Adora" Catra sighed before bumping into Ron on her way out, taken off guard by his sudden appearance by the door. 

"How about you take some amniotic fluid just in case? It's great for the organic body! Eh?" He chirped with smile and a wink. 

"No thank you...and that's not how winking works" she huffed and ran off. 

\------

Adora awoke to find herself in a strange and uncommon terrain, one alien to Etheria. As Adora walked around she came to realize that she wasn't really in the setting she was placed in, noticing how she could walk through plants and and stones and how she could not interact with anything in the setting. Adora walked around curiously, thinking of how Entrapta would absolutely drool at the idea of exploring an alien planet. The forest she wondered through almost reminded her of the whispering woods, only instead of the familiar forest full of life with Etherian beasts the forest she found herself in was relatively empty with not a single beast or critter in sight. Adora looked up and realized that the sky was a blood red and that smoke hung high in the sky, but it wasn't until the loud and familiar sound of screaming did Adora realize what setting she had found herself in. 

Adora ran towards the screams, running through the plants and stones in hope of finding the person in distress. As she approached the end of the forest she doged a laser beam coming her way, forgetting the fact that the she could not interact with the world around her. A second beam of light and destruction flew right over her head, destroying the plant life surrounding her. Adora attempted to run towards the threat, trying to awaken shera, but the world around her once again began to fade and she woke up in the palace gardens of Plumeria, wondering what this empty feeling inside her was caused by. 

\-------

Ron walked into the garden holding a large chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and strawberry decorations on the top. 

"Where are you sibling?" He called out before a shadowy figure snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. 

"Oh there you are!" He chuckled, lightly surprised by the sudden appearance of the figure. 

"Apologies for not coming sooner, I was held up by a certain dumb blonde" purred Double trouble as they took off their dark robe, reavling a rather stylish sparkly pink dress and ivory scarf underneath. 

"Oh that is alright sibling, come I have set up a table out here with sister's assistance" Ron chirped and held Double trouble's hand, guiding them towards a large set up with a table in a flower-covered gazebo with two saders playing violins around the gazebo.

"Oh you spoil me Darling" Double trouble purred and followed after him.


End file.
